We're all Goode
by I Will Always Be His Wise Girl
Summary: Percy has no clue that Annabeth transferred to Goode. Annabeth is (of course) thrilled to see Percy again after the long summer, but did she counter in Percy's friends at school? Does Annabeth have competition she was never aware of? Demigods can be mean, but mortals are worse.
1. Stacy Alison

**I read through this chapter a little while ago, and decided it was too rushed and choppy. So I went through for a good four hours to edit it. Love you guys.**

**PJO = NOT MINE**

I never thought I would ever be an Aphrodite girl, but today I, Annabeth Chase, was ecstatic to go to school. Yeah, I know. That isn't a big surprise for me. Although today, I was excited for a different reason. I was excited to see my boyfriend, Percy Jackson.

Of course he had no idea I was going to his school. I wanted it like that though. I was anticipating his reaction when he saw me.

I just hoped not too many girls were chasing after him. After all, he was just… just so perfect! There is no other way to put it 't tell him that though! His ego is big enough already...

Anyway, I knew Percy wasn't the type of guy who would cheat on me. Right?

~*O*~

I was almost at Goode. My dad was driving me. We pulled up to the front of the school.

"Bye Annie." My dad said as I opened the door to get out. I shot him a glare for the nickname, and threw a quick 'goodbye' over my shoulder. We were getting better. Spending more time together. Trying to be closer.

I climbed out of the car, closed the door, and made my way to the entrance of the building. As soon as the doors of the school were open, and I stepped inside, I was bombarded by groups of students. I automatically could pick out the different cliques: the 'populars', the 'geeks', the 'goth kids'…

As I walked on, I noticed the popular looking girls glaring at me. As if I wanted to be part of them anyway! On the other hand, the boys were all looking at me and whistling. I shot daggers at them. Boys are so stupid. Even Percy... especially Percy.

Pretty much everyone else ignored me. I wasn't complaining!

I will admit, I was sort of lost, so I went up to someone who looked like she was nice.

"Hi, I'm Annabeth. I'm new here. I was wondering if you could help me…" I said.

The girl eyed me as if she were reading what kind of person I was.

"Hi Annabeth," She answered after a few seconds. "If you're new then we should probably stop by the office. I'm Allie by the way."

I nodded in response.

_I think we could be friends._

We weaved in between the crowd, with Allie leading of course. Eventually, we made it to the office. Allie opened the door to let me in.

As we walked in, I spotted a lady who was identified by her name plate that read Mrs. Callus. She looked over the paperwork on her desk, filling some of it out.

"Hello. I'm Mrs. Callus. You must be new here. I haven't seen you around here! Oh! You must be the new student Paul told us about." The lady said a bit too enthusiastically.

"It's Annabeth Chase." I told her back plainly. The corners of the lady's mouth bent down very slightly.

"Oh, okay. Here is your schedule, locker number, and a map. I see you have already met Allie Stephenson. She can be your tour guide! See you later!" Mrs. Callus said before turning her attention to paperwork located on her desk.

I sighed as Allie led the way out.

When Allie and I exited the comforting atmosphere of the office, she grabbed the papers in my hand.

"Hey, your locker is right next to mine. Oh, and another guy's. He's really cool. I think you guys will get along great." Allie told me.

I was curious.

"Oh. Okay. Who is this guy?"

"The most popular guy you will ever meet. He is really cute, don't tell my boyfriend I said that, he is funny, captain of the swim team, and he has a fan club. Literally. They have meetings and everything… it's pathetic actually.

I had a pretty good idea at this point.

"You seem to know a lot about him, are you good friends?" I questioned.

"Yeah. You could say that."

"Anyway, the classes are fairly easy. They offer a few foreign languages..." Allie continued talking about Goode.

Eventually, we reached our lockers. I already had my combination memorized, so I twisted the knob in my desired direction, and the small metal box opened.

I pulled pictures, and magnets out of my backpack. Allie watched my decorating.

"Oh! Here they come" Allie exclaimed as I closed my locker which I just finished personalizing.

I turned to the direction my friend was staring, and was pleasantly surprised.

Well, mostly.

When I looked, I saw a group of girls following a crowd of three.

The first person was a guy had straight, dark brown hair, and light blue eyes. The second person was a girl with naturally curly red hair, and Emerald eyes. She had a nice tan and looked like she was athletic. She was beautiful. No, that was an understatement. I felt self conscious just looking at her.

The person in the middle was the one and only, Percy Jackson. His hair was a usual mess, his eyes as gorgeous as ever. He was wearing a light blue t-shirt, and dark jeans along with a pair of grey Converse. He looked perfect as usual.

Too perfect. ILLEGAL perfect! Maybe piper was getting to me...

"Oh no you don't! He is taken." Allie exclaimed from next to me. I jumped at the sound of her voice, forgetting she was still next to me.

"Is he?" I asked innocently. I was glad to know Percy didn't lie about me. It was reassuring.

"Yeah. He says his girlfriend lives in California. Not many people believe him. Most people just think it's just to have a reason to say no to all the girls that ask him out. I am probably one of the only people that does believe him."

I felt anger course through my veins. I waited _five_ years for that boy! They barely knew him! I huffed out my sudden irritation.

I looked back at Percy, and my anger disappeared.

I needed a grand entrance... He couldn't see me just yet.

Without thinking, I slipped into the group of fan girls.

I glanced over at Allie, who was just giving me an 'are you crazy' look. I smiled reassuringly at her.

I made my way to the front of the group earning a lot of glares.

I tapped Percy's shoulder.

"Just a second." Percy threw over his shoulder. He made it quite obvious that he had no intention of turning around anytime soon.

I narrowed my eyes at his back. So that didn't work.

Plan 'B'.

"Perseus Jackson, I know you did not just say that to me?" I questioned loud enough for him to hear.

He abruptly stopped walking.

"No... It isn't..." Percy trailed off in thought

I crossed my arms until he turned around. When he saw me, he grinned ear to ear.

"Oh my gods, it is you!" He exclaimed.

Suddenly the hallway grew silent. I looked around. Everyone was watching us.

_Great..._

"Perce, mind explaining?" The girl next to Percy asked. She pulled me out of my thoughts.

"Oh, yeah Caitlyn, Andrew, this is my very REAL not IMAGINARY girlfriend Annabeth." Percy introduced, as he pulled out of our embrace, and intertwined our hands.

I turned to look at the other two people. Andrew had his hand intertwined with Allie. So I took a wild guess to say that was her boyfriend.

I gave everyone a warm smile. Literally everyone.

"Ha! Andrew you owe me twenty bucks!" Caitlyn laughed, breaking the silence.

"Whatever" Andrew defended.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "So Annabeth. It's nice to meet you," Caitlyn said with a smile on her face. "I would love to get to know you a little more, but I'm going to be late for class. Talk to you later!" She finished as Andrew and her started arguing again. Allie was close beside Andrew.

"This is going to be a fun day." I told Percy as I leaned closer to him.

"It will be now." Percy said as he continued towards his locker. Dragging me behind.

"Perseus Jackson you must be the cheesiest person I have ever met!" I exclaimed with a chuckle.

He smiled at my comment.

"So you're really close to Caitlyn?" I asked changing the subject. "She is really pretty." I said just to see his response.

"Yeah. She is."

"Oh really? On a scale of one to ten."

"I don't know...?" He said as he opened his locker.

I looked up at him.

"Why does it matter?" he asked.

That was percy as clueless as ever.

"No reason." I sighed.

He smiled at me before kissing me lightly.

"Can I see your schedule?" he asked pulling away.

I handed it to him.

"We have half or so of our classes together." He mumbled.

I smiled at that fact.

Percy grabbed his needed books out of his locker.

"Come on let's go. We have Paul first, and I know he wants to see you." Percy told me.

Percy grabbed my hand again.

I let him lead me down the hall to his step-father's classroom.

When we got there, the door was open so we walked inside.

"Annabeth! I see you found Percy!" Paul exclaimed when he saw us.

"Wait?! You knew she was coming here?" Percy asked.

Paul smiled guiltily and nodded.

I placed a calming hand on Percy's chest and looked up at him.

"I asked both your parents not to tell you. I wanted everything to be a surprise." I confessed.

Percy didn't say anything, but let go of my hand.

"Kids, go have a seat. Annabeth, I'm afraid the only seat available is next to Percy..."

I laughed.

Paul talked to me about the move, school, camp... We went on and on while Percy played with a strand of my hair, occasionally giving his two cents.

_RIIIIIIIINNNGG_

Percy led us to our seats. They were all grouped in pairs.

Class started a couple minutes later, after everyone filed in.

I tried to listen as Paul talked.

It was kinda boring though. I already knew everything. Plus when I did try to concentrate, Percy would grab my hand or play with my hair or do anything else to keep my attention on him.

With all of Percy's distractions, the class seemed short. When the bell rang, I found it hard to believe it was for us to exit the class.

Percy and I exited the classroom very last, of course, only to say goodbye to Paul.

When we exited the class, Percy headed for our lockers. Of course, who was right in front of them?

The one and only: Athena!

"Hi mom." I mumbled as I looked to her.

"Perseus Jackson do you remember what I have told you on so many accounts? Stay! Away! From! My! Daughter!"

"Nice to see you too Lady Athena." Percy said with a bow.

Surprisingly, not everyone was focused on us. Granted, my mom's expression might have had something to do with that...

"Get to class! Perseus!" Athena spat.

"Yes, of course Lady Athena." Percy said as he walked in the opposite direction.

Was there anyone who wasn't scared of my mom?

My thoughts were interrupted my mom's lecture.

"I can't believe you're still dating him! He is useless to you. You are not to be distracted on your studies Annabeth!..."

Of course she continued on with her speech. Like I hadn't heard it before… I will admit, my ADHD got the best of my for that time period. It felt shorter than it really was...

_RIIIIIIIIINNNNGG_

There it was again. Thank the gods!

Athena was cut off by the sound of students running out of the classes. She sighed in frustration.

"We will continue this later." She told me. I nodded as she walked off.

I shook my head as I felt in my pocket for my schedule. Eventually i found it.

**Lunch**

It read. Finally! I got to talk to Percy!

I headed in the general direction everyone else was heading towards.

The crowd led me to a large room.

I followed the majority to a line which held everyone's lunch.

After I had my tray, I looked around for Percy. Eventually I spotted him and his friends at a corner table.

When I reached the table, I took a seat between Percy and Andrew.

"Wait! You mean Stacy Alison?" Percy asked.

"Duh!" Caitlyn said as she shoved him from his other side.

Percy turned to me.

"How was it?" He asked. i automatically knew what he was talking about.

"The usual..."

He sighed.

"Of course." He replied kissing my lightly on the cheek.

I smiled at his sweet gesture. He pulled away, and then started talking to Caitlyn again.

"She's coming today?" Percy asked.

"Oh my god Percy YES!" Caitlyn said.

"Who?" I questioned.

"Stacy Alison. She was my first real friend here, before she moved away." Percy answered.

I nodded in understanding.

"Oh my gods! I'll be right back." I heard Percy say from beside me.

I looked up and followed his glance to find a girl about my height. She had long, light brown, wavy hair. Her eyes were a blue color. Percy went up to meet her.

"I'm guessing that's her." I said.

Caitlyn laughed.

"Yes. probably one off the nicest people you will ever meet." Caitlyn said.

I turned my attention to the two friends. They were hugging.

A second later, they made their way to the table. I watched them laughing and talking hand in hand...

"Oh wow! It's so great to see everyone," Stacy said stopping her gaze on me. "I don't believe we've met. I'm Stacy."

"I'm Annabeth Chase." I replied not looking up.

"I hope we can be friends. Percy has already told me a lot about you."

I smiled at her.

"Well, I should be going." I said picking up my tray and bag to leave.

"Annabeth wait." Percy called. He broke their hands apart.

I just kept walking.

"Annabeth," he called when we were out of the loud Commons Area. "Wise Girl! I know what you think, but I haven't seen her in years. I promise."

I stopped and turned around.

"I'm good at reading people. I know she likes you. Probably always has." I told him.

We were only a foot away from each other.

"Annabeth. We are just friends. I've always only seen her as a friend!"

"Are you sure that's how she sees it?"

"Okay, Annabeth. What is wrong with you. Why are you suddenly jealous of all my friends? It's not like you."

"Will you answer this question," I asked him. "What do you think of Stacy Alison?"

"Annabeth Chase, wise girl, the girl I would fall into Tartarus for, the love of my life. It. Was. Always. You."

Yeah that was really sweet, and it made me fall in love with him all over again, but he never did answer my question...

I had a feeling Stacy and I wouldn't be good friends.


	2. Truth or Dare

**It has been forever, but here is the next chapter for my wonderful readers! You guys mean the world to me!**

**Thou shall be aware that I do not under any circumstances own PJO.**

**POV: Annabeth**

**(Forward to Fall break)**

"Maybe I'm over reacting, but I have a really good feeling that Percy likes her. "

"Annie, please stop stressing about it! If you're so worried about it, let me go over there and knock some sense into Mr. Kelp-for-brains."

"It's Annabeth! And Thals, I want to know the truth, not scare him."

"Fine! Well, I have to go. Artemis calls!"

"Alright bye."

I swiped my hand through the mist. Thalia was probably the only person I felt comfortable talking to about my situation.

Yes, I knew Percy did like me, but he seemed to like Stacy to. Plus, Stacy made it pretty obvious that she liked Percy to.

"Wise girl?" Percy called.

"In here!" I called from the guest room.

Percy walked into the guest room, and smiled when he met my face. He walked over to the bed, where I was sitting.

"Hey." I greeted. Percy pulled me onto his lap.

"Stacy invited us to a party tonight. Do you want to go?"

"Oh." I mumbled.

"Okay, what's up?" Percy asked.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Percy."

"Don't you? Every time I even mention Stacy, your face gets darker. I know you don't like her."

"Did you hear what you just said? Every time you mention Stacy. That's the problem! She is all you talk about!" I exclaimed.

"Not even close! I just haven't seen her in a while! Catching up and everything."

"Perseus Jackson, how much time have you spent with me these last two days?"

"Okay, I di- "

"Not more than twenty minutes at a time before you start texting her, or calling her, or she comes over, or you go over!" I cut him off.

"I invite you to come all the time!" Percy tried to reason.

"I don't want to go over there to watch her continue to steal you away from me. It's bad enough at school."

"Are you really jealous of Stacy?"

"That's what I said, Percy."

"Annabeth Chase. Why would you be jealous of someone? You're beautiful. You're smart. You're, perfect. There's so much about you that I love. I love the way your eyes get all stormy when you're thinking. I love it when your hair is pulled up into a messy ponytail. I love how you laugh, and how you look at me when I do something really stupid."

He was so cheesy…

"I love how you would rather stay home reading, then studying. Actually, I love when you kiss me. Especially when I get to get out of homework."

I slapped his shoulder for that one. He chuckled.

"That was probably the cheesiest thing I have ever heard you say to me."

"I wasn't done," Percy complained. "Most of all, I love you. Annabeth Chase, you are the only girl I love. I wasn't planning on giving you this not, but here."

Percy reached his hand into his pocket, and came out with a ring.

"It's a promise ring. Just to remind you how much I love you, not even Stacy Alison."

I took the promise ring from his hand, and slipped on my right hand pinky finger.

The ring was beautiful! It was a silver band, with an emerald in the middle. Along the rest of the ring was the best part. It read: _Wise Girl, I'll love you forever. ~Seaweed Brain_

Gods that kid could be so sweet sometimes.

"Percy, I love you too." I really meant that too.

"So what do you say? Party?" Percy asked.

I sighed in defeat. "What should I wear?"

**~O*O*O~**

Percy and I were walking hand in hand to the party, which was located in Stacy's house.

When we got inside, I saw the one and only, Thalia Grace!

"Annabeth! Sorry I think the others are by the food." Thalia said as she pulled me into a hug.

"Wait, what?" I asked as I returned the hug.

"Nico, the Stolls, Katie, Leo, Jason, Piper. The usual."

"Hey pinecone face." Percy greeted.

"Kelp head." Thalia said as Percy gave her a hug.

"Hey! We're all here! Let's play truth or dare!" Connor exclaimed, coming out of nowhere.

I saw Stacy coming towards us.

"Beautiful." Percy whispered in my ear. I smiled at him, remembering everything he told me earlier. This boy must really be too good to be true. I twisted the ring on my finger, as Stacy came up, and gave Percy a hug.

Thalia mouthed to me: _Is that her?_ I nodded in response. Thals just rolled her eyes.

"Truth or dare, why not? Thalia said."

"Yeah." I agreed. Not before long, all eleven of us were seated in a room away from the party. Percy was sitting on my right, and Thalia was on my left.

After everyone was introduced to Stacy, we began. Nothing really big happened, except me having to be a dumb blonde for the rest of the game. Then there was the last dare.

Travis dared Percy to make out with Stacy for five minutes. It was official, Travis was a dead man for that dare.

Before moving, Percy kissed me a couple times. Then he directed a glare to Travis, and Connor who were both laughing hysterically. At least they were until Katie hit them really hard.

Percy scooted over a little closer to Stacy, who was blushing a deep red, while trying not to smile. It was obvious she was going to enjoy this.

They both leaned forward until their lips met. After about thirty seconds or so Stacy intertwined her hands in Percy's hair. Percy just stayed where he was, barely even moving.

Travis and Leo called time later on.

"Wow, guys that was a long ten minutes." Leo said in between laughing fits.

"That's it! Valdez! Stoll! You guys better watch your backs." They stopped laughing almost immediately.

"Sorry Annabeth." They said simultaneously. I kept a steady glare directed at them.

That was the longest, most excruciating ten minutes of my life.

After that, the game was over. Everyone said their goodbyes.

When Percy and I got back to the car, he turned to me.

"That didn't mean anything. You know I love you." Percy said with a hint of concern flooding his voice.

"I know. Plus I think she understands you're mine." I said to him with a smile.

Percy rushed forward to kiss me.

As soon as his lips touched mine, all my worries melted away. Maybe they shouldn't have though. Because what I didn't know was that Stacy wasn't giving up. She might not have been in the fangirl club at school. She might seem really sweet, but she was the most dangerous of all.

It looked as though she had given up, but really it was just time to regroup, and plan again.

**This chapter is a lot shorter than it should've been, I'm sorry for that.**

**If you could spare a minute or two, please review, because that makes me actually want to write more, and faster for that matter.**

**Byeee! **

**~I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


	3. Author's note :( Sorry

** I know how tired you are of author's notes. I'm definitely sorry about that, but I think all of you should know this.**

** I am going on hiatus for a little while. This goes for all my stories. I am just going through a very difficult time at the moment; writing is the least of my worries.**

** Sorry to leave at this time. Don't expect me back for a couple months. **

** I swear on the river Styx that I will be back.**

** Again, I'm sorry.**

**~I Will Always Be His Wise Girl**


End file.
